


we arc cleaner than lightning

by tigerlo



Series: your body is a gift [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Strap-Ons, like 9000 words of it, strap-on sex, whoops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: Waverly asks Nicole for a veryspecifickind of birthday present.orA hiatus-prompted, wayhaught strap-on epic?





	we arc cleaner than lightning

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I've gotten into a habit of writing some kind of birthday present related strap-on fic for most of the pairing's i've followed, so it would be rude not to do the same for Nicole and Waverly, right?
> 
> I kind of imagine this takes place somewhere after the end of season two when they've happily said I love you to oneanother (and remembered), but it doesn't really matter. If you'd prefer it took place another time then imagine away. 
> 
> Take a deep breath and maybe grab a snack because this is long...
> 
> x

 

-

  
  


“You're sure about this, right?” Nicole asks Waverly when they're wrapped up together on her couch one night after work, their limbs intertwined. 

 

“Very,” Waverly says from her spot curled into Nicole's side, her head to Nicole's chest. 

 

“Because we can do this anytime, Wave. It doesn't have to be for your birthday,” Nicole says, turning a little so she can look to Waverly more fully. 

 

“I know we can,” Waverly says inhaling deeply as she moves slightly, changing the shape of her body so she can slide into Nicole's lap and tuck loose strands of Nicole’s hair behind her ears. “But this is what I want.”

 

“Ok,” Nicole says but the hesitation in her voice is more than enough to give Waverly pause. 

 

“But if you don't want to, Nicole,” Waverly says quickly. “We absolutely don't have to. I don't  _ need  _ it or anything like that, I just….I wanted you to have me. Like that. But only if you want it too. Like more than a hundred percent, ok?”

 

“No,” Nicole says just as quick, her hands sliding beneath the blankets around them to rest over Waverly's hips. “I really do, Wave. Really,  _ really _ do, but that's the thing. It just doesn't feel like much of a gift if I want it as well, you know?”

 

“You want it too?” Waverly asks, her body going like silk against Nicole's. 

 

“You're kidding, right?” Nicole asks Waverly a little incredulously and Waverly blushes. “ _ Wave… _ .”

 

She's mid-sentence but Waverly can't help herself because the thought obviously settles in Nicole’s mind and suddenly Nicole looks like she's ready to eat her alive. 

 

She leans down and kisses Nicole  _ deep _ , her tongue sliding into Nicole's mouth as her hands move into her hair and scratch against her scalp and Nicole growls against her mouth. 

 

“The idea of having you like that,” Nicole purrs into her ear and Waverly feels herself melt a little. “Making love to you like that,  _ fucking _ you like that….? Turns me on more than I know how to say.”

 

And Waverly can  _ feel  _ it. Can feel it in the conviction of Nicole’s voice and the way her hands pull Waverly closer, and it's delicious. 

 

Nicole frowns against her lips after a moment though and Waverly pulls away with one of her own. 

 

“What is it?” Waverly asks, looking down at their bodies intertwined for some point of hurt or discomfort. “Baby? Did I do something?”

 

“No,” Nicole says shaking her head a little. “No, Wave it's not that. It's just….it's not because you're missing…. _ that _ , right?”

 

“No,” Waverly says quickly, bringing her hands to rest over Nicole's cheeks softly. “Baby, no. Not at all. If it's going to worry you or put doubt in your mind then I don't want it, ok. Because I don't need it. I just need you.”

 

“You're sure?” Nicole asks, her hands sliding over Waverly's thighs as Waverly moves to straddle her properly. “You're sure I'm enough?”

 

“ _ Enough _ ?” Waverly asks a little disbelieving. “Nicole, you're  _ everything _ .”

 

She leans in and kisses Nicole properly then, tries to bleed how much she believes that to be true into the kiss, her desire and lust and heat.  _ God _ , the heat. 

 

The kiss deepens and their tongues move together and Waverly feels Nicole relax a little beneath her, her muscles untwisting as Waverly's hands move from Nicole’s cheeks to her shoulders before they slide down and over her breasts to the hem of her top. 

 

Waverly pauses, looking to Nicole and the hesitation there is gone, exorcised. Replaced with  _ want _ . 

 

Her fingers move against bare skin and Nicole shivers beneath her, her stomach muscles jumping beneath Waverly's hand before she pulls Waverly closer to her, brings their lips together so they  _ just  _ brush. 

 

“Here,” Waverly says as she takes Nicole's hand and moves it low, low, low down her own stomach. “Let me show you.”

  
  


-

  
  


That was weeks ago though, with an almost apocalypse and a few revenants in between, so by the time Waverly's birthday finally rolls around she's completely forgotten their conversation, lost in the moans Nicole had brought sweetly from her body after it. 

 

The morning of her birthday brings a bright dawn and a sleepy start, for one of them at least. 

 

She wakes to a gentle finger stroking a line down the bridge of her nose, her eyes fluttering open to a fresh-faced and uniformed Nicole. 

 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Nicole says softly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Waverly's lips, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

 

“What?” Waverly says, puzzled for a moment before she remembers what the date is. And it's not that she forgets, not completely, but they've never really been much of a  _ day _ her birthdays. 

 

“Happy birthday,” Nicole says again, her smile brilliant in the gentle morning light. “You didn't forget, did you?”

 

“Not totally,” Waverly says a little sleep drunk. “I just don't normally have a ton of well-wishers so I don't exactly mark it in the calendar.”

 

“Well that changes today,” Nicole says as she slides next to Waverly on the bed when Waverly scoots to make room for her. “I have to go into the station, damn Nedley’s sick, but Wynonna's downstairs with breakfast when you're ready and we're all meeting for drinks at Shorty's later. Oh, and then I've got a surprise for you later tonight.”

 

“Really?” Waverly asks, trying to temper her excitement with a touch of realism. Just in case. “You didn't have to….”

 

“I know I didn't,” Nicole says firmly as her hand takes Waverly's. “But I wanted to, Wave. I really wanted too.”

 

The tears come unbidden, as much as she tries to bite her lip and stop them, but Nicole moves in to catch them from her cheeks before they can fall. 

 

“I'm sorry, baby. If it's too much I can….” Nicole says quietly. 

 

“No,” Waverly says as she shakes her head. “It's perfect, Nicole. I'm just….it's not what I'm used to.”

 

“Well get used to it,” Nicole says softly before she closes the distance between them. 

 

The kiss starts chaste but it doesn't stay that way and Waverly finds herself pulling Nicole on top of her before she even takes conscious stock of her actions, Nicole settling between her thighs with the blanket between them. 

 

“ _ Baby _ ,” Nicole growls lightly as Waverly's hands pull her closer by the front of her shirt. “I really do have to go to work.”

 

“You can't even stay for ten more minutes?” Waverly begs sweetly against Nicole's lips. “Please.”

 

“I don't want to be quick,” Nicole says, gasping when Waverly nips at her bottom lip. “I'll make it up to you later, Wave. I promise.”

 

She pulls back and slides off the bed before Waverly can voice her next argument and it's enough to make her ache to think she won't have Nicole touching her for hours, but she can't deny the heavily flushed face and black eyes looking down at her are certainly a good consolation prize. 

 

“Later,” Nicole purrs from the door when she turns to take one last look at Waverly and there's something else in her eyes, something playful. 

 

Something that makes Waverly warm. 

 

Something that makes Waverly's pulse quicken. 

 

Wynonna's voice barrelling from downstairs breaks her from her daydream, of Nicole's hands moving over bare skin, of the pinch of teeth at her neck, and Waverly rolls her eyes before throwing back the blankets, ignoring the throb between her thighs. 

 

For now. 

  
  


-

  
  


The day is a blur in the end, and Waverly is pleasantly buzzed by the time Nicole joins them at Shorty's later in the evening. 

 

“Sorry, baby,” Nicole says as she slides her arm around Waverly's waist. “I didn't mean to be so late. God, I couldn't get away.”

 

“It's ok,” Waverly says, beaming at the sight of Nicole, melting a little into her side. “You're here now.”

 

She leans down to kiss Waverly soundly before she looks up at Wynonna, nodding in confirmation at the question written on her sister's face, and Waverly's not sure what that's about but she does make note of the blush on Nicole's face, present from the moment she'd come through the door. 

 

“Everything ok?” Waverly asks coyly, spinning in Nicole's arms so they're face to face. 

 

“Perfect,” Nicole says in reply quickly, her face smoothing instantly. She might be hiding something Waverly thinks, judging by the slightly sheepish look on her face, but it's not bad. Her body not tensed in anticipation. 

 

It is tensed thought Waverly realises after a moment, so she turns again, sets her back against Nicole's chest so can rest her chin atop Waverly's head and brings Nicole's arms around her waist where they settle like they were made to sit there. 

 

She melts into the warmth of Nicole's body, their heartbeats falling into step until Waverly's hips settle against Nicole's and Waverly's heart near stops. 

 

She freezes, looking up at Nicole with disbelief as her mind tries to reconcile what  _ else _ the pressure against her ass could be. 

 

Nicole looks down at her, her face angelic and innocent before it breaks, just for a second. Her eyes shift  _ ravenous _ and Waverly feels her core throb. 

 

Her mind's running a million miles an hour because they're here, with all their family, and yes Nicole's new uniform lends itself to something like this more than the khakis would have but still. 

 

She's wearing….underneath her uniform….and Waverly's….

 

“You ok there, baby girl?” Wynonna asks next to them, her eyes watching the blush Waverly is desperately trying to control creep up her neck. 

 

“Yeah,” Waverly says, clearing her throat a little roughly. “Fine. A little tired though.”

 

“Oh,” Nicole says down to her, the picture of purity and concern as she pulls Waverly back against her, firm against the unmistakable bulge Waverly can now feel clearly. “Maybe we should take you home then, huh? To bed?”

 

“Yeah,” Waverly says a little inarticulately. “That's probably for the best. It's been a long day.”

 

“Suit yourself, birthday girl,” Wynonna says as she lifts a glass in Waverly's direction, eyeing the look the passes between Nicole and Waverly with a slightly dubious eye. “It's your day. We'll finish your round.”

 

Nicole's hands tighten at her hips and Waverly has to fight to stop the moan on the tip of her tongue. Her fingers thread through Nicole's for a second squeezing before she pushes back, grinding hard but subtle against Nicole's hips. 

 

Because, Waverly thinks wickedly, smirking softly at the hitch she feels in Nicole's chest, two can very well play at this game. 

 

“Home,” Nicole says a little roughly behind her, clearing her throat too before she pulls back slightly, moving for her coat. 

 

Waverly takes a few steps towards Wynonna, wrapping her up in a hug with a whispered  _ thanks _ into her hair before Nicole joins her, waiting by her side. 

 

“Thank you,” Nicole says over Waverly's shoulder to Wynonna before they leave. “For doing this today.”

 

“It's nothing,” Wynonna says sounding a little guilty. “Something I should have been here to do years ago.”

 

Waverly winds her fingers between Nicole's, feeling the shot of electricity jump between their skin and she takes a step before she hears a hushed but slightly aggressive whisper behind her. 

 

“You desecrate my dining table and I'm coming for yours, Haught,” Wynonna hisses under her breath to Nicole. 

 

“Wouldn't dare,” Nicole says and Waverly can hear the smile in her voice, warm at the easy companionship between the two of them now. “The couch is fair game though, right?”

 

“Don't you even  _ think _ about….” Wynonna says, her eyes wide. 

 

“ _ Goodnight _ Wynonna,” Waverly says with a smile as she takes a step back to drag Nicole, smirking heavily at Wynonna, with her. 

 

Her heartbeat is in her hands as she walks through the door of the bar with Nicole out into the warm evening air because Nicole still hasn't said anything yet, the picture of blissful ignorance, but beneath those standard issue navy pants is….

 

Waverly had forgotten about it after their conversation, she'd forgotten  _ all _ about it but here they are and their family are inside which means they have the house to themselves and Nicole is wearing….

 

She snaps when they get to Nicole's car, because she's still not said anything and Waverly can feel the heat gathering between her thighs in anticipation already and they're not even home yet. 

 

Waverly bunches her hands in Nicole's shirt when they're beside the car and she moves to push Nicole up against it but Nicole’s quicker. She takes Waverly's momentum and uses it to her advantage, spinning them a hundred and eighty degrees so she can press Waverly against the cool surface of the vehicle instead. 

 

She's on Waverly as soon as her bare skin makes contact with the metal, her lips hungry and insistent and Waverly had been prepared for softness but she's not going to complain. 

 

Nicole pushes her tongue into Waverly's mouth and she takes it willingly, her arms sliding around Nicole's shoulders as she pulls the taller woman closer. It brings their hips flush together and Waverly moans heavily, breaking the kiss as she gasps.

 

“You're in uniform,” Waverly mutters weakly as Nicole moves for her neck. “I thought you said….”

 

“It's dark,” Nicole says by way of explanation, a distinctly authoritarian note to her voice as she speaks between kisses. “And almost the whole town is in that bar. I think we'll be ok.”

 

Nicole rolls her hips heavily against Waverly again as her lips find Waverly's pulse and Waverly goes weak against the hard surface at her back. 

 

“God, Nicole,” Waverly manages to gasp as Nicole's hands palm at her breasts. “I can't believe you're….”

 

“I'm what, baby….” Nicole purrs against her, the smirk high in her voice. 

 

“You're….” Waverly starts before she trails off because there's a much more effective way to demonstrate what she means. 

 

Waverly's hand slides down between their bodies before she takes a full handful of the bulge at Nicole's hips and  _ squeezes _ . 

 

Nicole bucks against her and Waverly knows there's bound to be some sensation in that motion based on friction alone but it's mental for the most part, Nicole's reaction, and for some reason that makes Waverly hotter. 

 

“This is what you wanted, right?” Nicole asks as she recovers quickly, obviously keep to keep the upper hand. “This is what you meant?”

 

“Yes,” Waverly gasps again as she takes a handful of Nicole's hair and crashes their lips together. 

 

Nicole responds seamlessly, bending down to run her hands up Waverly's thighs as though to pick her up but she stops mid-movement and pulls away to look at Waverly with hot black eyes. 

 

“Home?” Nicole asks, her hands palming at Waverly's ass and there's lust in her eyes but a softness too and that only makes Waverly's pulse hammer harder.

 

“Home,” Waverly says with a thick gulp, her nails dragging down Nicole's back over her shirt. 

 

“ _ Now _ .”

  
  


-

  
  


Nicole's body language changes as they walk up the drive to the homestead and Waverly's about to stop them before they walk inside because she doesn't want to do this if Nicole has a lick of doubt, but then she catches something soft and glowing inside through one of the windows and she realises the hesitation might be for another reason entirely. 

 

“I uh….did something,” Nicole says nervously as they pause at the front door before she pushes it open. “Happy birthday, baby.”

 

The door swings back and Waverly gasps. 

 

The downstairs part of the house has been almost entirely draped with fairy lights, twinkling softly at them as Waverly moves into the house in a state of shock. 

 

She turns to Nicole, all trace of heat replaced temporarily with soft adoration and love. Nicole shrugs before she takes a step and winds her fingers between Waverly's and Waverly melts a little more. 

 

“I was going to do this for you at my place but then I realised it might mean more to you here?” Nicole says softly, her hand warm in Waverly’s own. “This place is your home Wave, and I know it hasn't exactly been great but you have a new life here with Wynonna. With me. And I wanted to give you the first of what will be many,  _ many _ good birthday memories here.”

 

“ _ Nicole _ ,” Waverly whispers quietly as she looks around the room in wonder. “I can't believe you….”

 

“I wanted candles but you know, fire hazard, I couldn't leave them on while I came to get you, and then I realised fairy lights you can keep and….” she trails off as she looks to Waverly with nervous eyes. “Is it ok? Is it too much? It's ok if you don't, Wave I can take them down.”

 

She lets out a half-laugh because how could anyone not love every single part of this, each point of light scattered around the room. 

 

“Nicole,” Waverly breathes again. “It's the most incredible thing  _ anyone _ has ever done for me.”

 

“Really?” Nicole asks, her shoulders dropping in relief almost immediately as her hands tighten in Waverly's. 

 

“Really,” Waverly says nodding, her eyes blurring a little. “It's unbelievable.”

 

“They uh….they go up the stairs,” Nicole says as she leads Waverly to the foot of them and Waverly's breath catches when she traces them up and across in the direction of her bedroom. 

 

“They go into my….” Waverly whispers as her eyes follow the drops of light. 

 

“Yeah,” Nicole says gently, smiling at Waverly's speechlessness. 

 

Waverly turns, her hands moving to Nicole's hips before they breeze up her body, over her ribs, glancing the side of Nicole's breast to reach and settle against her face. 

 

“I love them.  _ Thank _ you,” Waverly says before she brings their lips together because she doesn't really know what else to say. 

 

Waverly doesn't know how else to articulate how much this means or how taken aback by the magnitude of thoughtfulness she is. How much  _ more _ this makes her love someone she didn't know it was possible to love any deeper. 

 

She breathes everything she can into the kiss, trying to pour as  much into Nicole's soul because she's made Waverly feel as though she's made of the light surrounding them and she wants Nicole to  _ know _ that. 

 

“Thank you,” she says again, her hand sliding round and into Nicole's hair again to pull her close. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 

“You're welcome, baby,” Nicole purrs back as her arms slide around Waverly's waist and pull her closer too. 

 

Their hips bump together as they grasp for one another and they're both simultaneously reminded of the  _ other _ gift Nicole is still wearing, seeking to deepen the kiss at the same time. 

 

Nicole slants her mouth against Waverly's and they both groan when Nicole moves them, pressing Waverly into the wall at the bottom of the staircase. 

 

“We don't have to do anything you don't want to,” Nicole gasps when Waverly slips her fingers beneath the belt at Nicole's waist to pull her shirt free, breaking away for a second. “I mean, with  _ this _ . I just thought….”

 

“You just thought you'd wear a strap-on to my birthday party?” Waverly asks with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time?” Nicole says as she shrugs a little helplessly, and Waverly can't help but laugh. 

 

“It's a very good idea,” Waverly says against Nicole's lips. “A very,  _ very _ good idea.”

 

“So you want to…”

 

“I definitely want to,” Waverly says in affirmation, biting her lip a little nervously as she looks up to Nicole. “I mean, it's been a while but….”

 

“I'll go slow,” Nicole says with a devilish smirk, excited, as she rolls her hips again. “We can take our time….Wynonna said she'd make herself scarce for the evening.”

 

“She did?” Waverly asks with a smile because she can almost guarantee that whatever Wynonna had said, it wasn't as diplomatic as that. 

 

“Actually she said I don't want to be in the house while you bang my baby-sister’s brains out for her birthday,” Nicole says smiling as her hands ghost along the gap between Waverly's skirt and crop top over bare skin. “But I thought that was a little crass to mention.”

 

“Maybe,” Waverly says with a grin. “But I like the sentiment….”

 

“You do, do you?” Nicole asks breathlessly as her hands move under the edge of Waverly's top, over the curve of bone and warm skin. “Because that can  _ definitely _ be arranged.”

 

Waverly reaches up on her tiptoes to take Nicole's bottom lip between her teeth gently, holding her eye contact and watching as her pupils swell before releasing it. “Promise?”

 

Waverly's playing a little game with herself now. She's trying to find the breaking point for Nicole's resistance. That line that's secured somewhere beneath muscle and reason, hidden next to her heart, and she knows she's only a fingertip or two away. 

 

“Because I  _ need _ you, Nicole,” Waverly whispers into Nicole's ear as she pulls her down close. “I need you to make me ache.”

 

The snap is almost audible, well it is if the growl that issues from Nicole's throat counts. She moves fast, picking Waverly up and pressing her back into the wall with Waverly's legs wrapped firmly around her waist. 

 

She kisses Waverly hard but slow too, and that depth combined with the fresh pressure of the toy at Nicole's hips almost directly against Waverly's core has her breathing increase and her heart pound like it's trying to escape the confines of Waverly's chest. 

 

“Upstairs,” she manages to gasp against Nicole's lips, verbal coherency growing harder and harder. “Please.”

 

Nicole takes the directive almost immediately although Waverly catches the quick glance she throws to the kitchen table before Waverly takes her chin and turns Nicole's eyes to meet hers. 

 

“Later,” Waverly says with a smirk. “Just so we can say we've done it.”

 

“Jesus, Wave,” Nicole says around a groan before she comes for Waverly's mouth again when they reach the top of the stairs. 

 

Waverly pulls back for a second when Nicole takes a step towards her room to look at the way the lights weave from the bannister up to the ceiling to Waverly's door. 

 

“The  _ lights _ , Nicole,” Waverly says in awe as her arms tighten around Nicole's shoulders.

 

“You like them?” Nicole says looking up, the glow finding her eyes and catching in her hair. 

 

“I love them,” Waverly says as she looks down to Nicole and smiles wide. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby,” Nicole says with a soft smile before Waverly wriggles in her arms and her cheeks flush red. “And I'm very happy you like the lights but if I don't have you soon I think I might die.”

 

“So have me then,” Waverly says with a smirk as she looks down at Nicole, pushing against the weight between her thighs. 

 

Their lips meet again and the kiss would have brought Waverly to her knees if she was standing, but as it is she just bends towards Nicole even firmer than she already is and Nicole moans as she takes the few steps towards towards Waverly's room. 

 

Nicole spins to push against the door with her own back before she moves towards the bed, bending to lower Waverly before standing back slightly between her thighs. 

 

Waverly doesn't let her move far though, her fingers finding the edge of Nicole's belt and holding. She wraps her calves around the back of Nicole's legs, keeping her close before her fingers start on the bottom of the shirt she had freed from Nicole's trousers downstairs. 

 

“I don't know why,” Nicole starts before her breath hitches. “But there is nothing sexier than watching you undress me.”

 

“Really?” Waverly asks as she slips the last button free before reaching up to slide the item off Nicole's shoulders and down her arms. 

 

“Yes,” Nicole says firmly and Waverly can see the evidence of that in her eyes. “I don't know why but yes, baby. Big yes.”

 

Waverly understands though because it's the same when Nicole takes things from her body too, her heart rate increasing more and more with every item lost. 

 

“I like undressing you too,” Waverly says, playing into Nicole's hands as she pulls Nicole's black muscle back free from her pants too, smiling at the way her breath catches when Waverly brushes over bare skin. 

 

Waverly stops just short of taking the singlet off though, intent on divesting Nicole of her pants first. Her fingers move to Nicole's belt, tugging it before slipping the tongue free. 

 

Nicole's breathing holds when Waverly's fingers find the button of her trousers and she breaks when Waverly pops it free. She tilts Waverly's chin up for another kiss before Waverly's hands slip beneath her pants to help them over Nicole's ass and find the fabric of the harness. 

 

“Oh,” Waverly says a little dumbly, her brain going blank when it skips forward to picture Nicole standing in front of her with a toy jutting from her hips. 

 

Nicole catches her eye, registering that it's not a bad pause before she leans down to whisper into Waverly's ear. 

 

“How about we do something about your clothes first, huh baby?” Nicole purrs. “I'd hate to ruin your party outfit.”

 

“I don't care,” Waverly says desperately because she doesn't. She doesn't care about anything if it means Nicole's skin will meet hers. “Take it off, tear it, I don't care.”

 

Nicole leans in further, her hands moving to Waverly's waist and slipping just under as Waverly leans back against the covers. She arches her back to allow Nicole to slip the tight crop up and over her breasts, her thumbs glancing over Waverly's nipples through her strapless bra before she slips the item over Waverly's head and tosses it behind her. 

 

Nicole leans back at the sight of Waverly, bra-clad, her eyes glassy and her hands warm on Waverly's hips while Waverly has a similar moment admiring Nicole, pants half open and hair disheveled, biting her lip as she looks down at Waverly. 

 

“Waverly Earp, you are a symphony,” Nicole breathes as she leans in and presses kisses to Waverly's collarbone and the tops of her breasts before her hands slide beneath Waverly's back to drag the zip of her skirt down. 

 

She makes a proper play of removing that, running her fingertips beneath the top of the skirt from front to back before she looks up to Waverly's eyes, licking her lips before she starts to pull it down and over Waverly's hips. 

 

Her hands move smoothly, brushing the backs of Waverly's thighs before she stands back and her hands move further, whispering over Waverly's calves before the skirt falls to the floor and Nicole can move between Waverly's legs again, her skin now blissfully bare. 

 

Waverly leans up on her elbows when Nicole's hands move up her thighs, teasing the edge of her black lace underwear, smirking hotly at the fabric. 

 

“Who's birthday is it again?” Nicole questions and Waverly can hear the desire clear in her voice. 

 

“I thought you might like it?” Waverly asks as she bites her lip and pulls Nicole to her by the loop of her pants. 

 

“I  _ love _ ,” Nicole corrects and Waverly's smile deepens. “It almost seems a shame to take them off.”

 

“Well why don't I help you with the rest of yours and you can stare a little longer?” Waverly asks softly as her hands move to Nicole's stomach and slide beneath her singlet, pushing it up to just beneath the bottom of her breasts. 

 

She leans in to kiss Nicole's bare skin, her hands moving to the small of the redhead's back to draw her closer and she shudders beneath Waverly's lips. Her tongue swirls and her teeth nip and Nicole moans before she pulls away, satisfied. 

 

Waverly looks up to Nicole before she pushes the top over her breasts finally and Nicole bends and lifts her arms to accommodate the movement. 

 

Waverly leans back victorious as she throws Nicole's top to the side, her eyes drinking in the sight of her standing in her black sports bra,  _ they're practical for work baby _ , smiling when her hands move back to Nicole's belt. 

 

She feels Nicole's breath catch through her entire body when Waverly's hands move to pull her trousers down finally, Nicole's hands moving to cover hers and help ease the piece of clothing over her ass. 

 

It's a good thing too because Waverly's entire body goes slack on seeing the toy finally, in all its glory, and for a moment she forgets everything else. 

 

Nicole's hands move over hers, pushing the trousers down and off fully before she moves out of them, standing between Waverly's thighs in her underwear with Waverly's birthday present proud between them. 

 

The harness is black neoprene and the toy is navy blue, so sensibly and unbelievably  _ Nicole _ that Waverly would laugh if it weren't for the fact that it's so sexy, and she's so completely distracted she can't actually remember how to speak. 

 

The toy’s a decent size but not too big, a thoughtful size, and it's plain of extra adornments. 

 

Perfect. But as if she would have expected anything short of from Nicole. 

 

“Is it….” Nicole says a little uncertainly as her hands reach for Waverly's, seeking comfort from their connection. “I mean, size-wise…. I didn't want anything too big….”

 

“It's perfect, baby,” Waverly says a little blankly as she looks up from the toy's length to Nicole's eyes, her spare hand slipping beneath one of the straps to pull Nicole closer. “Perfect.”

 

“Thank god,” Nicole says releasing a breath and Waverly smiles because it's so Nicole to be worried about  _ that _ when they're about to do  _ this _ . 

 

“Have you done this before?” Waverly asks innocently, trying hard to keep the jealousy out of her voice because she doesn't begrudge Nicole previous partners, of course not, but the thought of anyone else beneath Nicole's hands makes her want to take Nicole's pulse between her teeth and claim her. 

 

“A few times,” Nicole says with an intentional vagueness. “I mean not a bunch but….enough to know what I'm doing. Enough to know how to make you feel good.”

 

Nicole's words move through her body like a low flame, scorching, and Waverly's next breath comes out as a low shudder. 

 

Nicole is warm beneath her hands and her body is hot and she's nervous but she feels safe. The lights from the perfectly draped fairy lights around the room are like something out of one of the fairytales Waverly used to read when she was small, throwing silver into Nicole's hair and Waverly takes a second, a moment fleeting to burn it into her memory. 

 

“Hey,” Nicole says gently, lifting Waverly's chin. “You still with me?” 

 

“Barely,” Waverly says honestly as both of her hands settle on Nicole's hips, her thumbs sweeping over the bare skin they can reach. “This is amazing, Nicole. It's all so amazing I just don't know how to say thank you enough….”

 

“You deserve it, Wave,” Nicole says quietly, smiling a little sadly. “You deserve the world. And I hope you can hold on a little longer though because you haven't seen  _ anything _ yet.”

 

“Is that so?” Waverly says with a raised eyebrow, her whole body catching like the spark off flint. “What do I need to….”

 

“Nothing,” Nicole says with a smirk as she leans down to press her hands either side of Waverly's waist and Waverly bends back to accommodate the movement, sinking into the covers again as Nicole moves on top of her. “Leave it to me, ok?”

 

Her weight between Waverly's thighs is a familiar and reassuring presence, and Waverly's hands move from her waist to sweep over the curve of muscle at Nicole's back. She settles properly and Waverly can't help but notice the length between them, resting on her stomach, and she had thought it might throw her off but it does the exact opposite. 

 

It makes her ravenous. 

 

And it's not the article itself, it's that it's  _ Nicole _ . Nicole is behind it, will be the one to slip inside and….

 

She snaps like a band as soon as that thought enters her mind and she pulls Nicole to her, suddenly desperate. Waverly's nails set into pale skin and Nicole groans into her mouth, and she knows Nicole knows the game is on now. 

 

_ Set _ . 

 

Nicole is flawless, takes Waverly's tongue into her mouth and slides, one of her hands holding her above Waverly while the other travels up Waverly's side. 

 

Her fingers dance over Waverly's ribs and up the swell of her breasts before they palm firmly, her fingers pulling at Waverly's nipple through the fabric of her bra and Waverly groans as she rolls the length of her body up against Nicole's. 

 

Hand at her breast, Nicole's mouth lathes long lines up Waverly's neck and she arches to expose herself to Nicole's teeth fully, a moan rumbling through them both when she takes Waverly's pulse between her teeth and sucks hard, smiling against the skin when Waverly's breath quickens. 

 

“You looked beautiful tonight,” Nicole purrs as her lips move from neck to collarbone, peppering kisses and nipping at the curve of bone lightly. “ _ Stunning _ , Waverly. All I could think about was that you were mine. Mine to take home and peel that skirt from your body and drop between your thighs and….”

 

“And what?” Waverly manages to moan between gasps, her hand moving to weave into Nicole's hair. 

 

“And eat you alive….” Nicole says with a wicked grin as she starts to move down Waverly's body, her hair tickling Waverly's stomach when she looks up from the bend of Waverly's hip. 

 

Nicole presses kiss after kiss to the skin over Waverly's belly, her abs tensing beneath the teasing touch, her breath coming out rough when Nicole bites softly. And then less softly. 

 

She's a mess by the time Nicole's fingers finally slip beneath the edge of her underwear and peel down at her hurried nod and  _ god, yes pleas _ e. She's a mess and Nicole hasn't even touched her yet. 

 

It only gets worse when Nicole's breath warms the inside of her thigh and her fingers strip Waverly of black lace to leave her bare and exposed. She knows she's wet because how can she  _ not _ be, because Nicole is between her legs with an entirely new method of pleasure at her disposal, but Nicole's moan when she finally bares Waverly to her waiting mouth still takes her breath away. 

 

It takes her breath away because she's never had someone  _ want _ her like this, be so utterly taken by how Waverly's reacts to them, and it makes her fall but it makes her throb too. 

 

“Waverly,” Nicole breathes like she's praying to god. “You're so….”

 

And Waverly has  _ what did you expect _ on the tip of her tongue but she doesn't get the chance to express it because in the next second Nicole's mouth closes over her full and warm, and everything goes  **blank** . 

 

Nicole's mouth is like magic, her tongue quick and insistent, and she reduces Waverly to an incoherent mess in about ten seconds flat. It's not just her mouth either, her hands moving up to urge one of Waverly's legs up over her shoulder while the other pins her hip and leg to the bed, opening Waverly to her fully. 

 

Waverly's immensely thankful there's no one else in the house now because her voice is growing louder and louder, no longer able to keep the sound of her pleasure between her teeth. Her verbal encouragement only seeks to urge Nicole harder, her tongue stronger as it dips down to the source of Waverly's arousal and pushes  _ just  _ inside. 

 

“Jesus, Nicole,” she gasps, her breath catching hard as the firm muscle pushes in and swirls before it withdraws and is replaced by one finger and then two, and Waverly's heart stops. 

 

The intrusion takes the sound from her voice and her next moan is silent and Nicole pauses for a second at the lack of noise only to smile and return at the  _ oh god, don't stop _ , that falls heavily from love-drunk lips. 

 

Waverly can feel herself nearing her peak when Nicole's fingers start to curl and she sucks Waverly's clit gently into her mouth, her heart rate hammering through her wrists, the trembling just beginning when Nicole pulls away. 

 

Her breath falls roughly at the sudden retreat but Nicole is quick, moving back up Waverly's body swift and smooth as her fingers resume their teasing, preserving the momentum seamlessly. They swirl through Waverly's wetness before pushing back in two deep and Waverly bends off the bed and into Nicole's arms as Nicole settles beside her again. 

 

Her weight is warm at Waverly's side, her thigh between Waverly's own. The length is back pushing against Waverly's thigh slightly and it makes her push harder around Nicole's fingers because she knows she's so close to getting what she wants now. 

 

Nicole smiles at Waverly's movement, reading her need in the way she bends her body more desperately into Nicole's, her movements more and more erratic. 

 

“Ready, baby?” Nicole whispers into Waverly's ear as she moves up on her elbow again, shifting properly between Waverly's thighs as her fingers keep pushing. 

 

“Yes,” Waverly gasps, and she's been looking at Nicole through a haze of her scent and her touch but that clears the second Nicole's eyes search for hers. 

 

Her heart is pounding and her blood is screaming and she feels like she's a second away from climbing up the walls, but Nicole looks to her and everything quiets for a second. And it's so crucial because she's excited yes, but she's nervous too. 

 

Not of the act itself because she knows Nicole will be as effortlessly incredible as she is with everything else they do together, but because she wants this to be good for Nicole too. She wants the redhead to get what she can out of this as well, and Waverly's just a little worried she won't be able to live up to any prior performances. 

 

She leans up to calm her racing heart, taking Nicole's lips against hers. Her hands weave into the hair at the base of Nicole's neck as she holds them together and she feels the contact settle the nerves beneath Nicole's skin too. 

 

Their pulses sync against one another and the fire catches a new, Waverly winding her calf around the back of Nicole's in an attempt to draw her in closer, to prompt her into an action she knows Nicole is intentionally holding at bay now. 

 

“You are a damn tease, Nicole Haught,” Waverly growls as her grip pulls firmer at the base of Nicole's neck. 

 

“What are you ‘gonna do about it?” Nicole says with a smile that finds her eyes as she shifts her body subtly into position between Waverly's thighs and Waverly's entire body throbs in anticipation. 

 

“I'm sure I'll think of something,” Waverly purrs against Nicole, her lips ghosting but not quite finding the redhead's. “I'm more patient than you, remember.”

 

“Oh but you don't want to test that now, do you baby?” Nicole says with a wicked grin as she makes to shift away but Waverly's hands are quicker for once, moving down to grab hold of the harness on either side of her hips. 

 

“You wouldn't  _ dare _ ,” Waverly says sweetly as she tugs with as much strength she can muster, bringing Nicole just a fraction closer to where she's burning for her. “It's my birthday after all.”

 

“You have no idea what I will or won't do, Waverly Earp,” Nicole breathes back. She brings her hips forward  _ just _ enough and the tip of the toy brushes against Waverly's clit blindly before Nicole drops her waist and edges the head inside. 

 

“So show me,” Waverly says although she's not sure if it's a breath, thought, or a prayer because with the next heartbeat Nicole pushes in, only an inch or so but still,  _ in _ , and Waverly's ability to respond is compromised considerably. 

 

Her mouth falls open and her head tips back and Nicole leans forward with a smile on her lips to brush them against Waverly's gently before she leans next to her ear. 

 

“Ok?” Nicole asks gently, and it doubles as check in and a turn on because she takes Waverly's lobe between her teeth and Waverly loosens one hand from the harness to bunch into the sheets below to stop from pushing herself down against Nicole's length. 

 

She groans, nodding a little nonsensically and Nicole knows she's given her assent but she wants to  _ play _ . 

 

“Waverly,” she purrs. “I need to hear it. I need you to say it.”

 

“ _ Yes _ , Nicole,” Waverly moans, snapping like a wire under tension. 

 

“Yes, Nicole  _ what _ ?” Nicole returns as she pulls back, the threat of withdrawal further implied in her voice 

 

If it's dirty talk she wants, Waverly thinks as she bites her lip, it's dirty talk she'll get. 

 

She slides the hand still resting on the harness across to palm at Nicole's ass roughly, pulling her forward a fraction and Nicole slips further in. 

 

“ _ Fuck  _ me, Nicole,” Waverly moans with as much sexuality as she can fill her lungs with. “ _ Please _ .” 

 

Nicole shivers from head to toe and her groan is more animal than human but she bends finally at Waverly's voice and pushes in so slowly Waverly thinks she might die in the process, until she's  _ buried _ , their hips flush together. 

 

It's Waverly's turn to shiver then, the trembling threatening to stop her heart because good  _ god _ this was worth the wait. The stretch is there with the hint of a bite because it has been a while, but it's incredible because she feels so full. Of Nicole. 

 

And that makes all the difference. 

 

“You still with me, baby?” Nicole asks again gently as she leans down to brush her lips against Waverly's, one of her thumbs soft at Waverly's hip. 

 

And she is, but barely, because her body's threatening to lift above this plane and watch them both from above because Nicole's not even moving yet but this feels….

 

“Just….” Waverly gasps as her hands tighten over Nicole's hips. “God, Nicole I….”

 

“Good?” Nicole asks, a little worried for a second before Waverly nods quickly and soothes her concern. 

 

“So good. So good I can't think straight,” Waverly says with a little laugh and Nicole smiles too. “It feels so good….having you….”

 

“Inside you?” Nicole offers with a smirk when Waverly breaks off in a blush. “Trust me baby, the feeling’s mutual. You tell me when you're ok to….”

 

“Almost,” Waverly says with a shiver as her body settles around the length,  _ stretches _ . She leans up to steal a kiss before she pulls gently on the harness across Nicole's ass and Nicole gets the message, moving her hips so subtly and so shallowly Waverly's not even sure it's happening until the thrusts start to register. 

 

Waverly groans when they start to elongate, Nicole pulling almost halfway out before pushing back in slowly and Waverly can only lay her head back and smile because of course Nicole is amazing at this, of course she's better than someone who was born with the actual instrument. 

 

It's not just her hips that move though, Nicole's hands sweep over every inch of Waverly's body free as they are. They roll Waverly's nipple between her thumb and forefinger before her mouth descends and replaces her hands, drawing sensitive skin between her teeth before she changes tack and sucks a pretty bruise to the surface. 

 

“Jesus, Nicole,” Waverly gasps when Nicole releases her breast, arching back against the bed as she pushes her hips down onto Nicole's. “Tell me again why we haven't done this before?”

 

“Because I was saving it,” Nicole says with a smirk as she elongates her movement, pulling almost the entire way out of Waverly before pushing back in in one quick movement and Waverly's breath catches hard. “Special occasion and all that. Why baby, are you enjoying?”

 

The grin in the trill of her voice makes Waverly glow because she loves it when Nicole's like this; confident and self-assured and a little cocky, but most of all happy. Content. 

 

“Not at all,” Waverly says just as Nicole drives her hips harder home and she loses the rest of her breath. 

 

“Guess I'll just have to try harder then, huh?” Nicole says before she drops one hand to skim over Waverly's core, brushing against her clit and Waverly's moan turns loud. 

 

It's almost overwhelming, the sensation, and Waverly's not sure how long she'll be able to hold out if Nicole keeps her attention focussed there but she knows she's definitely not ready for this to end. 

 

Nicole reads the renewed tremble in her body easily though, pulling away as she drags her short nails up Waverly's stomach. They move between the hollow of Waverly's breasts higher to slide into Waverly's hair and pull her up for a bruising kiss. 

 

It runs through Waverly's entire body, down into her fingertips that curl around Nicole's harness again encouraging her on. She's pushing down to meet each thrust now and Nicole's moving the full length of the toy with each thrust now, but she's still holding back. 

 

And Waverly loves to play this game too, just like before, trying to find the off-switch for Nicole's restraint and reason. She knows it's close because she can feel the way Nicole is controlling her thrusts with such tense concentration, the effort bunched between her shoulders. She's pulling back on the full force of the movement, half of her strength chained still but  _ just _ . 

 

Waverly wants that loose though, she wants to remember this for days, wants to feel Nicole every time she takes a step tomorrow so she pulls Nicole close, sliding her hands over her back as she breathes silk into Nicole's ear. 

 

“ _ Harder _ , baby,” Waverly purrs so quiet and low she's not sure Nicole heard it or if it found its way into her mind through her skin. “I can take it.”

 

Nicole groans as she drops her forehead against Waverly's and Waverly wraps both legs around Nicole's hips, pulling her as close as she can as her heels dig into Nicole's ass, urging her on a little desperately. 

 

And it works. 

 

Nicole starts driving her hips harder,  _ fucking _ her, and Waverly's vision starts to blur at the edges. Because Nicole's hands are everywhere and her mouth is too and there's pleasure sparking across Waverly's whole body, centering where they meet hip to hip. 

 

Nicole's less gentle now, still careful but the restraint has gone, replaced with a fire in her eye and a strength to her movements and for Waverly, it's incredible. 

 

The increased pace seems to have shifted the pleasure for Nicole too, it must be creating more friction between the base of the toy and her own core because she's moaning properly with her thrusts now too and Waverly burns at that because this is  _ amazing _ for her, but if they could come  _ together _ ….

 

So she starts moving too, her nails dragging down Nicole's back before they palm at Nicole's breasts and she leans up to draw one into her own mouth, smiling satisfied when Nicole's movement falters for a second. 

 

“That's  _ very _ distracting, baby,” Nicole growls before she takes Waverly's lips with her own again. 

 

“Sorry,” Waverly says as she plays with Nicole's other breast and her lips find Nicole's ear although it's very,  _ very _ clear she's not at all. 

 

Nicole is not the type to roll over and accept Waverly's challenge though so she takes it upon herself to just about render Waverly unintelligible. She drives her hips quicker, as hard as they can both take and Waverly's voice just  _ fails _ . 

 

Her legs wind tighter around Nicole's waist as they move together, one body and heart and soul,  _ hard _ , and Waverly feels her hold on reality start to weaken. 

 

“Oh, god baby,” Waverly gasps as she struggles to take in a full breath, hugging Nicole close to her chest as her hips find home. Absently, part of her almost wishes she was having the out of body experience she half is  _ properly _ so she can watch them, because it feels beautiful. 

 

Their movements are shot with desperation now as they frantically search for the others release but they're sleek too, smooth, and Waverly feels like they're moving with the same heartbeat and not two separate ones. 

 

And just when Waverly thinks Nicole can't possibly knock it up a notch higher she shifts the angle of her thrusts  _ just so _ and it leads the tip of the toy to a deeper part of her, and she feels the earth start to bend beneath her back. 

 

“I'm  _ so _ close,” Waverly half-sobs as she sinks her nails into Nicole's back and her mouth finds its home against Nicole's pulse. “Baby, I'm  _ so _ close.”

 

“I know,” Nicole pants as her movements refuse to cease. “God, Wave I know. I can feel it. I think I am too.”

 

Waverly relinquishes her hold on Nicole's neck for a second, unsetting her teeth to take Nicole's face between her palms and look at her, desperate for a release but desperate to set the memory too, to make sure she doesn't ever forget this. 

 

Nicole's cheeks are beautifully flushed and there's a fine sheen of sweat over her entire body glittering in the moonlight. Her hair is loose around her eyes and Waverly tucks a strand back before she brings them together for a kiss that's slow and deep and makes her bones ache, and just as she's about to pull away Nicole thrusts and hits exactly the right spot and everything  _ falls.  _

 

Waverly's heard of the whole seeing stars thing, always thought it was ridiculous because being with Champ was never like that, ever, but this is different. 

 

Nicole's hips dip and like pulling open a flood gate Waverly is hit with a torrent. 

 

The waves start from her core and echo outwards, pulse after pulse as Waverly pulls hard against Nicole buried to the hilt inside her and she grinds down, desperate to elongate friction at the height of her peak when Nicole comes with a choked moan too, caught utterly by surprise. 

 

She's not sure how either of them have a mind to do anything beyond muttering  _ oh god _ and  _ I love you  _ and  _ more, baby just a second more _ but somehow they keep moving, enough mind to draw out the pleasure for each other. 

 

Nicole breaks away from her lips to take Waverly's chin between her hands gently before her lips close not quite so, and Waverly feels herself throb again as Nicole pulls one last shock from her as she shakes against Waverly's body. 

 

The last shudder leaves her when Nicole's teeth retreat from her neck and are replaced with soft kisses as she breathes hard against Waverly. 

 

Nicole lengthens the last few thrusts, bringing Waverly down gently before slowing finally and they collapse into one entwinement, boneless and out of breath. 

 

They don't move at all for a moment, Nicole's head draped over her shoulder, her mouth next to Waverly's ear, and Waverly can almost hear how hard Nicole's heart is hammering against her own chest. 

 

She slides one calf from around Nicole's waist down Nicole's leg to settle between her own and her hands move up and into the hair at the base of Nicole's hair, massaging lightly prompting a lovely groan. 

 

“If you keep that up you're going to have me ready to go again as soon as I can catch my damn breath,” Nicole growls, half muffled by the blankets. 

 

“Who said that's not exactly what I'm aiming for,” Waverly says with a smirk, smiling wider when Nicole looks to her with darkening eyes. 

 

“There's an  _ awful _ lot of this house left to cover before Wynonna comes home,” Nicole says with a wink. “You know, I've always wanted to see if I could do this up against a wall.”

 

“ _ Nicole _ ,” Waverly says around a groan because with the softness of the bed at her back this was incredible but the idea of Nicole taking her against a wall, her hands under her ass, pulling her close….

 

“Yes, birthday girl?” Nicole asks with a lick of heat, pulling back from peppering kisses over Waverly's chest to look at her properly. 

 

“Again,” Waverly pleads as she rolls her hips against Nicole's, moving the toy in an inch or so. 

 

And honesty she can't believe the words are coming out of her own mouth because she's barely caught her breath, but Nicole is  _ inside _ her and her weight between Waverly's thighs is a high of its own, and she wants more. 

 

“Again?” Nicole asks with a wicked grin and her next kiss is harder, has more bite. 

 

“Again,” Waverly says nodding as Nicole's hips start moving again. She gets a thrust or two in before she rolls them smoothly so Waverly's on top but she's only there for a moment because Nicole sits up, gathering Waverly into her lap, still inside her as she pulls Waverly closer. 

 

“Much better,” Nicole says with a grin as she leans in and takes one of Waverly's nipple into her mouth easily. 

 

Waverly's hands tighten in Nicole's hair as her thighs squeeze either side of Nicole's before Nicole coils her strength, tensing her core and quads beneath Waverly and she stands, holding Waverly under the backs of her thighs as her legs wind around Nicole's waist automatically. 

 

“Wall?” Nicole asks with a devilish grin before she kisses Waverly quickly. “Or table? I'd  _ really _ like to have something over that sister of yours.”

 

“Who says we have to choose?” Waverly says matching Nicole's grin as her nails drag against Nicole's scalp. 

 

Nicole smiles at her and Waverly feels her heart skip hard in her chest because this heat between them is insatiable but it's so much deeper than that too, and she never ceases to marvel at the fact that no matter how hard Nicole kisses her or how well her fingers curve, it's never enough. 

 

She always wants more. And she knows Nicole feels the same. 

 

“ _ All  _ of it, Nicole,” Waverly moans as Nicole's hands move across her body again, smouldering. 

 

“I want it  _ all _ .”

 

-

  
  


**end** . 

  
  


-

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write so yes, I'm _sure_ there will be a sequel. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to hear what you thought if you did, please feel free to stop by below or come say hi on [tumblr](http://tigerlo.tumblr.com).
> 
> Oh, and I've also almost finished this enormous Nicole introspective piece that covers season one and two and just cracked 28,000 words, so keep an eye out for the season one piece soon!
> 
> x


End file.
